battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bashin Episode 19
The nineteenth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. Elliott plans to open a Battle Spirits school in America. Summary Bashin and Striker both receive invitations, written in English, for an orientation meeting about a "Battle Spirits University." Striker takes his to Baito-kun, confused about one point; Something called Booster Draft. Bashin tries to get Meganeko to help read his letter, but she doesn't know enough English to figure it out. They decide to go to Card Sensei instead. Meanwhile, Battle Spirits TV hosts two special guests, J and Michael Elliott. They are to have a Booster Draft match. The method involves opening 40 full packs, and choosing 1 card from each pack to build a deck on the spot. J is able to win the match. However, Elliott next unveils a surprise. He's opening a Battle Spirits school in America. He wants J to come, telling him he hasn't yet learned all there is to know about Battle Spirits. Bashin learns the contents of the letter from Card Sensei, and it very excited about the idea. Card Sensei objects strongly to Bashin going, telling him that Battle Spirits will become just like studying. However, Bashin thinks that's a good thing. J, troubled over what Elliott told him, stops to get some air and think. At the presentation, Bashin sees J and Striker sitting together up front, but can't get their attention. He ends up sitting with Suiren instead. Though she was also invited, she says she can't attend the school, because of her career as an idol. Bashin's hopes are quickly crushed when he finds out the school is in America, where everything is in English. Bashin is afraid that if Striker and J go to the school, he won't get to see them anymore. Suiren suggests that he defeat them, in order to stop them. He's determined to do so, and takes out his deck, but Macho quickly confiscates it, because the battle system being used is Booster Draft. While Bashin builds his new deck, he first intends to use all red cards. Realizing this won't work, he instead decides to pick the strongest card in each pack. After everyone finishes building, Bashin and Suiren start a match against J and Striker. Because of Bashin's deck being full of powerful cards, he can't summon any right away. This puts him at an immediate disadvantage. Suiren tries to cover for him, but it's not enough for them to win. After the match, Elliott invites J and Striker to attend Battle Spirits University. They both reject, much to his shock. Bashin is glad to know the both of them are staying. Despite this, J still wonders about the things he has to learn. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Booster Draft, a system where you build a deck from random packs, is explained. Matches J vs. Elliott Turn 7 (J): -On J's field is Eyeburn, Taurusknight and The CannonArtifact Megarock. On Elliott's field is Arcanabeast-Ken and The Melodybird Crewc. -J summons Lizardedge. -J attacks with Eyeburn. Elliott blocks with Arcanabeast-Ken. Eyeburn is destroyed. -J attacks with Taurusknight. Elliott blocks with The Melodybird Crewc. Taurusknight is destroyed. Turn 12 (Elliott): -On Elliott's field is Arcanabeast-Ken, Top Supra, Shockeater, The Fairy Tanya and Rom. On J's field is Lizardedge, Lizardman and Spheroid. -Elliott attacks with Arcanabeast-Ken. J blocks with Spheroid. Spheroid is destroyed. -Elliott attacks with Top Supra. J blocks with Lizardedge. Lizardedge is destroyed. -Elliott attacks with Rom and Shockeater. J takes a life for each. 1 life remains. Turn 13 (J): -J plays Double Draw. He draws Goradon and Flame Tempest. -J plays Flame Tempest, destroying all spirits on the field with 3000BP or less. This destroys every one of Elliott's spirits. -J summons 2 Goradons. He attacks with both, and Lizardman. Elliott takes his last 3 lives. Winner: J Bashin and Suiren vs. J and Striker Turn 1 (Bashin): -Bashin can't do anything, because all the spirits in his hand are too costly to summon, Turn 2 (J): -J summons Goradon and Piyon. -J attacks with Goradon. Bashin and Suiren take a life. 7 lives remain. Turn 3 (Suiren): -Suiren summons Icemaiden. Turn 4 (Striker): -Striker summons Skulldevil. Turn 5 (Bashin): -Bashin summons Darkwitch. -Bashin attacks with Darkwitch, planning to use it's LV2 effect, though it's only at LV1. Striker blocks with Skulldevil. Darkwitch is destroyed. Turn 6 (J): -J summons The Fairy Tanya and Rokceratops. -J attacks with Piyon. Suiren attempts to play Silent Wall, but it doesn't work because there aren't enough cores left. She blocks with Icemaiden instead. Both spirits are destroyed. -J attacks with The Fairy Tanya and Rokceratops. Bashin and Suiren take a life for each. 5 lives remain. Turn 21 (Bashin): -On J and Striker's field is The Fairy Tanya, Arcanabeast-Ken, MachG, Skulldevil and Humpdump. They have 6 lives remaining. Suiren has Flyingmirage and Baby-Loki, but Bashin himself has nothing on the field. They have 2 lives remaining. -Bashin plays Double Draw. He draws Dinohound and The Shackles of Doom. -Bashin deploys The Shackles of Doom. Spirits with only 1 core can't attack or block.This effects J and Striker's spirits, but not Suiren's which have enough core. -Bashin summons Skelton-Jaw, at level two, Turn 22 (J): -Striker plays Poison Shoot. One core is removed from Suiren's Baby-Loki, and it's now effected by The Shackles of Doom. On the other hand, J adds core to his spirits, so they can attack. -J attacks with Arcanabeast-Ken. Suiren blocks with Flyingmirage. Flyingmirage is destroyed. -J attacks with The Fairy Tanya. Bashin tries to block with Skelton-Jaw, but it can't block, so they have to take a life. 1 life remains. -J attacks with MachG. Bashin and Suiren take their last life. Winner: J and Striker Cards Used Red BS01-001: Goradon BS01-002: Rokceratops BS01-005: Eyeburn BS01-013: Taurusknight BS01-016: Skelton-Jaw BS01-018: Lizardman BS01-117: Double Draw BS01-122: Flame Tempest BS02-001: Lizardedge BS02-003: Dinohound (In Bashin's hand) Purple BS01-028: Skulldevil BS01-040: Darkwitch BS01-105: The Shackles of Doom BS01-129: Poison Shoot BS02-015: Humpdump BS02-018: Top Supra Green BS01-051: Flyingmirage BS01-054: Shockeater BS01-072: Gowsilvia (In Bashin's hand) BS02-026: MachG BS02-033: The CavalryBeast Sleiphorse (In Bashin's hand) White BS01-075: Icemaiden BS01-077: Baby-Loki BS01-091: The Artifact Laguna (In Bashin's hand) BS01-144: Silent Wall BS02-037: Spheroid BS02-044: The CannonArtifact Megarock Yellow BS02-049: Piyon BS02-053: The Fairy Tanya BS02-056: Arcanabeast-Ken BS02-059: Rom BS02-064: The Melodybird Crewc Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J Sawaragi- Kaya Miyake Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Mama- Tomoko Kawakami Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Commentator-san- Cho Elliott- Chafurin Baito-kun- Anri Katsu Nazo Otona (Maccho)- Kenta Miyake Building Announcer- Tomohisa Asou Main Staff Script: Shotaro Miya Storyboard/Episode Director: Akiko Honda Animation Director: Yukie Suzuki Trivia *This is the first and so far only time the Booster Draft system is used in an anime series. *Interestingly, Bashin didn't realize Skelton-Jaw can't block, even though he's used the card several times before. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin